


Stay the Night

by link621



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link621/pseuds/link621
Summary: Zaizen goes on his first date with Gin, immediately reaping the benefits of dating his senpai.
Relationships: Ishida Gin/Zaizen Hikaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Stay the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terundoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terundoru/gifts).



“Did you get the tiddy?”

If it was anyone other than Kirihara Akaya, or at least someone less physically distant from him than Kirihara Akaya, Zaizen might have punched him in the fucking face for that one. 

“I didn’t _get the tiddy_ ,” he replied dryly, rolling his eyes and leaning his cheek into the phone. “I went on a date with Shihan.”

“Dude. You are letting me down so much right now.” Kirihara sighed. “What’s even the point of dating Ishida Gin if you aren’t going to enjoy that chest.”

Not that Zaizen _disagreed_ with him, but that was no way to talk about his senpai. He frowned, a thin line on his face. Only Zaizen got to speak ill of his senpai, and even then it was only Kenya, the idiots, and Shiraishi. Chitose didn’t deserve it, and Ishida had been nothing but warm and kind to him since day one. “Do you say shit like that about your senpai?”

WIthout hesitation, Kirihara replied, “Yes. Yes I do. I mean have you seen-”

“Don’t care.”

“Zai-”

Zaizen hung up the phone, awaiting the inevitable moment when Kirihara tried to call him back. When that moment came, he declined the call immediately. Satisfied, he tossed the phone on his bed. 

“Did you have a fight?” Ishida asked the question as he came back into his bedroom holding a glass of water in each hand. He wore a loose-fitting pair of pajama pants cinched at his waist, but otherwise his upper body was bare. 

Zaizen didn’t bother to hide the sly little smile that came to his face looking over this incredible person who, for some reason, was willing to put up with his crap long enough to go on a date and to bring him home to spend the night. Maybe, if Kirihara had shut his stupid face, he could have even gotten some juicy details. “Nope. He’s just dumb.” 

Ishida sat with Zaizen and offered him one of the glasses of water. “Each of us has our place in the world,” he said softly, thoughtfully. It was hard to actually be too much of a twit around him because of how earnest and kind he would be in return. 

Shy as though he had been reprimanded, Zaizen shifted a bit closer to Ishida and took a sip of his water. It would be very uncool of him to show any of his disorganized thoughts to this senpai that he looked up to so much, especially since they went on a date and now he was _spending the night_ which definitely meant there would be more dates and he had to keep up certain pretences. 

Somewhere, outside in the gardens of the temple where Ishida lived, a deer scare _donked_ to break the moment of silence between them.

“Shihan…” Zaizen began, hating the way that his words were sticking in his mouth no matter how much he wanted to say them. “Can I…” Again with the sticky words and the shyness that he didn’t like because it went completely against his image. _Can I sleep in your bed tonight?_ he wanted to ask. 

Whether it was understood or not, he wasn’t entirely sure. But Ishida did seem to understand one thing, at least: the desire to be close. He extended one strong arm to wrap around Zaizen, pulling him firmly into the warmth of his chest. Zaizen couldn’t help that his instinct was to curl up closer to him, trying to sap every bit of warmth from his bare skin.

 _Oh yes,_ Zaizen thought, that wicked smile coming back to his lips. _I got the tiddy._


End file.
